nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454
The 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 is a high-performance version of the mid-class Chevrolet Chevelle range. It is part of the second generation Chevelle model range and is powered by a 454cu Big-Block V8. The car received a facelift in 1971. ''Motor City Online'' The Chevrolet Chevelle SS appeared in Motor City Online. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Chevrolet Chevelle SS appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 1 Muscle car. It is unlocked upon completing its Reward Card. It is selectable in Quick Race mode in blue or red. The Chevrolet Chevelle SS has the best acceleration of all tier 1 cars. However, it handles similarly, or even worse, than other muscle cars in the game. Braking is often required to enter a corner without hitting the wall, as the car is highly prone to oversteer. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Chevrolet Chevelle SS appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 2 vehicle with a $33,000 price tag. The Chevelle SS is one of the fastest classic muscle cars due to its quick acceleration. However, it often tends to slide in corners because of its high weight. The Chevelle SS is best utilised in Drag events. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Chevrolet Chevelle SS appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 3 vehicle with a $150,000 price tag. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 9.5. The Chevelle SS has the best acceleration within its class, although the 1969 Dodge Charger R/T comes close. With a top speed of 193 mph (311 km/h), it has a considerably lower top speed than most tier 3 cars. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Chevrolet Chevelle SS was released in Need for Speed: World on September 21, 2011 as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class vehicle. The standard Chevelle SS has a 327 overall rating and was purchasable for . The SpeedBoost version is a C class vehicle with Amerikon Speedsystems Street Tuned parts. It has a 430 overall rating and costs . Unlike the 1969 Dodge Charger R/T and 1971 Dodge Challenger R/T, the Chevelle SS is a torquey vehicle with an above average nitrous boost. Its handling is sluggish in corners due to a high weight, but is still superior to both cars. Standard top speed is 135 mph (217 km/h). The car is best used in Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape. In race events against other fast in-game cash purchasable vehicles, it also stacks up well. The Chevelle SS might require Race series performance parts or better as its nitrous strength and other performance aspects such as acceleration and handling can be vastly improved. Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on September 21, 2011. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on December 20, 2012. Super Stock The Super Stock style is an unreleased Best in Class car. It is fitted with various Race quality performance parts from different manufacturers, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Trivia *A red Chevelle SS must be driven in a gold event of the challenge series in Need for Speed: Carbon. *Players can select a grey pre-tuned Chevelle SS for Race Day Grip events in Need for Speed: ProStreet. Media Gallery 807.jpg|''Motor City Online'' NFSCChevroletChevelleSSBlueCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Blue) NFSCChevroletChevelleSSRedCustom.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Red) NFSPSChevroletChevelleSS.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSUNChevroletChevelleSS1970Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSW_Chevrolet_Chevelle_SS_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Chevrolet_Chevelle_SS_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Chevrolet_Chevelle_SS_SuperStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Super Stock) Trailers NFS Undercover Chevelle SS|Need for Speed: Undercover (Reveal Trailer) Category:Reward Card Cars Category:Muscles in Need for Speed: Carbon